The purpose of this study is to evaluate if baseline insulin resistance and /or hyperinsulinemia predict weight loss in obese individuals treated with the pharmacological agent Meridia. Also to define the relationship between weight loss and treatment with Meridia on changes in insulin resistance following 4 months of a hypocaloric diet.